Washed up Love
by pkmnmastrx
Summary: When Ash invites Misty and the girls to go to the beach with the guys afterschool,something pulls the girls in and drowns them and they make it barely alive.When they catch amnesia the boys are desperate to get the girl's memory n they do it before something worse happens?Poke,Contest,Ikari,and Oldrival shipping.*Still updating!*
1. Chapter 1

No Pov

In Karens Public High School,there were 8 particular students.4 being girls and rest each had fangirls/boys and had no privacy day in 6th period,chaos and havic started 's how it started:  
"Hey Misty!"Ash had sharp orange hair while Ash had pitchblack hair."Ash we're in the middle of class!Send me a note or something!"She wrote down on a slip of paper and passed it to read,"The guys wanna go out for a day on the beach!Wanna come with us with the girls?"Misty had always loved water it consisted of the beach,and it was 100 degrees outside,they were wrote,"Sure,When?"She passed it to Ash again,hoping not to get caught."Afterschool,"It read."Awesome!"

Misty's Pov

When I got home,Dawn,May,and Leaf were there."Hey guys!We're going to the beach afterschool with the guys!" The girls glared at me."Do you realize that our FANBOYS might be there?So are the guys' FANGIRLS!Misty!"Leaf argued."Relax we can push them get ready!"Misty pushed the three girls into their seprate bathrooms and told them to wear a swimsuit under their came out first wearing a green skirt and Navy spaghetti tanktop with wore a green bikini with polkadots came out next wearing a red bikini under a red skirt with a black spaghetti tanktop also with came last wearing her pink bikini under a black skirt and pink all wore was already ready wearing shorts and a tanktop over her blue bikini."May,aren't you excited to see Drew shirtless?"Dawn asked,and they all giggled."About as much as how I LOVE my fanboys Dawn,"May answered sarcastically."Aren't you excited to see Paul Dawn?" "Oh we all know Leaf's got a thing for Oak and Misty just loves dense Ash."The rest blushed while May stood tall."Well we all know May likes Hayden."Misty said."No Birch is way cooler."May answered with dreamy girls frowned because they would rather have Drew as her boyfriend than Brendan Birch due to his player status."I'll text Ash,"Misty said,and got her phone out."Ash,we're ready she texted." Ash then later texted,"Kay we'll pick you up soon."The girls then put on sunblock and guys arrived with grins except for Paul who never had a grin."Love the do you all did for us,"Gary said."In your dreams could be for Red who knows?"Gary then got angry a little bit inside his head,knowing their own chemistry."Alright!TO THE BEACH!"Misty shouted.

Ash's Pov

Misty looked pretty excited to go to the brought a beach ball,pool noodles,extra towels,and water we're real mature like that.I parked the car and got all the pool supplies we had brought and we layed out a spot by the beach."Should I get a tan?"Dawn asked."Nah,"May they AND FANBOYS!We all panicked as they started surrounding all of us.I could see Gary staring at Red and Leaf as Red tried to make a move on her.I even caught Paul having a glance at Dawn who was enjoying talking to Kenny,Barry,and for Drew who was gawking at May who was excited to see Brendan I wasn't doing so hot because I saw Misty laughing with Rudy and dancing with !Like that one time we went to the island and he took Misty and started dancing with finally wooshed them away by telling them they could take some of our .Later we got food for everyone,Pizza and ice cream."Ash?"I heard Misty say."When are we actually gonna swim in the water?"We finally finished all of our food and headed out to the water was cold and I got some in my mouth while Misty giggled.I could see a splash fight going on with Leaf and May against Gary and then there was her flowing orange hair and that beautiful...ASH STOP IT YOU BOZO!MISTY WAS JUST A GIRL WHO USED TO TRAVEL WITH YOU OKAY!CALM DOWN!Misty was swimming faster than any of us,because of her love of water."Hey Misty!"I threw the beach ball at her and she fell."OOPS!SORRY MISTY!"Misty finally lost her cool,hit me with her mallet and threw the beach ball 100x could it not be perfect?


	2. Chapter 2

No Pov

As everyone was having there fun,they didn't realize there was something below thing finally got close to the girls,and YANK!they pulled them in when the guys weren't looking."Where are the girls?"Drew started to scan the area and didn't find a single they realized that the girls were probably underwater,they dove for their lives to find them."Lets use our Pokemon!"Everyone called their water pokemon or flying 's when we saw them under,almost out of breath."THERE!"The boyd dove under and carried the girls up."Are they breathing?" They each felt the girl's heartbeat,and they got a slow,faint pulse."Ugh guys,you know what happens when someone can't breath right?"Gary boys gave each other looks."LOOK THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM RIGHT NOW!THE PROBLEM IS WE NEED THE GIRLS ACTUALLY ALIVE!"Ash boys then gave them CPR,mouth to mouth and the girls didn't respond."Misty..." "May..." "Leafy?" "Troublesome?" The girls didn't wake up."ITS ALL MY FAULT!"Ash yelled."Calm down Ash it wasn't,"Drew said."IT WAS!I WAS THE ONE THAT INVITED THEM AND I DIDN'T EVEN WATCH CLOSELY!"The great Ash Ketchum was...crying?A single teardrop fell from the boys."We can't cry,we're guys,"Gary the girls all coughed up water."THANK GOODNESS!"They all said."The girls scanned the area and finally each said,"Who are you?"

Drew's Pov

We quickly took them to a hospital and May wasn't that same girl I used to love to tease."Why do you have green hair?"She least she knew what colors were."Thats the reason why you always call me Grasshead remember?"May looked as if she tried really hard to try to remember,but couldn' sapphire eyes didn't have that... the hospital we told the doctors what happened,and they took them in for sat in the waiting room doctor finally came out."Well it looks like they lost memory and have amnesia,and you guys should try to jog their 't pressure them,but do something to get their emotions running,for example saying times in their past where they got mad or 's all we can verify for looked at the girls and saw that they were very pale.I noticed that May was..duller than I used to be that girl where I could easily cause her temper or easily please,and she was more fun to be around than many of my had that some sort of potential,or is it now?I had gained feelings for her,and somehow she doesn't think that those roses I gave her were for ,that just means I absolutely have to get her back,no matter what it took the girls and headed for the cafe to see if we could jog memories there.I ordered May a cup of hot chocolate,which she politely thanked me for."How much do I owe you?"She asked."Its on me."I know.I'm a gentleman."May,do you remember that time we met?You were practicning with your beautifly with a frisbee and I coincidentally caught it,and called your routine pathetic for the contest?"May shook her head.I sighed and slumped in my was going to be a long week of trying to jog their memory back.

Gary's Pov

Leafy looked Paler than how she had looked before."Leafy,remember that time where we picked our first pokemon?I chose squirtle and you chose charmander?"Leaf shook her am I supposed to flirt with her now?"Leafy do you want anything?"I asked."Why do you call me Leafy?And I don't want your name is...?"she stuttered."Gary."I replied."I call you Leafy because i used to call you that when were little!"Leaf looked at me with those brown eyes of hers."So,what memory do we start with?"

Paul's Pov

Troublesome looked like some lost puppy.I ordered her favorite,Vanilla bean with extra caramel and java chips.I didn't say anything."So...Your name is...?"Oh gosh its like talking with Ash."Paul."I grunted.I looked into her shallow,dark weren't the same.I could just somehow feel it."So Paul,were we,boyfriend and girlfriend or something?"She asked.I mentally barfed and grunted."You me?Boyfriend and Girlfriend? ."I mentally I did like up .Why would you like a girl who is always into clothes and always chooses the cute stings."Aren't you gonna help jog my memory?"She asked.I sighed and then said,"Do you remember that time when..."And it went on from there,one memory after the other,each memory where Dawn went tempermental."Do you remember anything now?"Dawn shook her head.I sighed and kept was going to be a long Job, .

Ash's Pov

It was all my was all my fault that Misty,May,Dawn and Leaf didn't remember all my fault that the guys are depressed."Uh...you are..?"I looked at Misty's faint light blue eyes."I'm known as your best friend."Misty made a weak little smile.I missed that smile."Mist,there were lots of memories in our when I burnt your bike?Or when we went on that blimp with Brock and team rocket?"Misty sadly shook her head."Oh Misty."I didn't want tears in my eyes."I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."Before I knew it,I was sobbing in the bathroom."I could then hear the guys come in I wiped away my silent tears."Its okay."Drew whispered.I sobbed into Gary's guys patted my back.I,Ash Ketchum,have lost Misty Waterflower and I desperately need to get her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Gary's Pov

Oh Ashy was always must be nice to express your a dude,you keep it all bottled I realized something."Hey Ashy."Ash sniffled and said,"What?" "How else do you think the girls got pulled into the water and drowned?"We all gave each other looks."Me and Ash are heading to the hospital to consult the stay here and tell Leafy and Misty we're goin."We headed off to the hospital.  
A few moments later…  
"Hmmmm.I guess that would would jog the girls memory most likely by the source of the amnesia cause,"The doctor and Ash knew what we needed to needed help.I grabbed my phone and dialed a number."Hello is this Daisy Waterflower?"

''Like,who is this?''

''Gary Oak and Ash Ketch-''

''OMG I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!MISTY FOUND A BOYFRIEND!''

Ash blushed a bit and said,''No that's not why we're and the girls are in amnesia comas and we need information on Misty and the girl's enemies,''

'' like,there was this one weird dude...''

''Really who?''

''The thing is,like,I don't would always be ranting about some dude that pissed her and the girls off.''

''Anything on how they look like?''

''Purple hair,green outfit..?''

''Thanks anyways Daisy.''

The boys hung up.

''I say we go check up on the girls,''Gary suggested.

''Sure.''

As they arrived at the cafe,they found Paul and Drew scanning the area.

''What's wrong?''Ash asked.

''The gone.''

_Earlier that day..._

Drew's Pov

''May?''I said.

''Can Me and the girls go out for some fresh air?''May asked.

''Sure don't be long.''

The girls headed out and took deep breaths outside.

''You got it bad,dude.''Paul said.

''Maple?What?Not really.''I answered.

''Don't you play games,Hayden.I can see in your eyes that your in love with her.''Paul said.

Who knew Paul was a therapist.

''Admit it or else I tell Maple what roses actually mean when she gains her memory back.''Paul smirked.

''You wouldn't.''

''Watch me.''

It was beginning to be a long couple of minutes and I went outside to get May and the girls.

They were gone.I bust open the looked at me with Onix black eyes.

''What happened?''

''They were just outside for some air..and their gone.''

I remember when I used to smirk alot when Maple was ,that smirk has disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is for you Ikarishippers,and excuse me for Paul's Pov because I suck at it the most.**

Paul's Pov

"Troublesome!''I yelled.

How did the girls get away?

There is obviously someone playing games with us.

I can still imagine Troublesomes little puppy dog ,now I

sound like a love sick puppy.  
''Hayden!''I yelled.

''WHAT PAUL?''He shouted.

''Let's call the girls cells.''

We called and called but all that ended was voicemail.

''Okay,someone is definitely keeping the girls hostage.

''Guys!''Gary yelled.

''What?''

''I found something!''

It was a note filled with magazine letters so that the handwriting wouldn't be interpreted.

It read,

_Hey for your little girlfriends I see?_

_Well their gone forever.I expect something in return,something benificial._

_I don't have a preference,but death would be nice my directions as I text you._

_Sweet dreams Ash?Cry aint pretty._

_Kisses,_

_-H_

What was this Pretty little liars?

''Hey does anyone smell that?''Ash said.

''Man cologne.''

I absolutely hate man like what fucking girls know what troublesome smelled like?

Cotton all heard our phones buzz.

_1st task:Drew.I want you to go out in public and say I love Brianna fangirl that May absolutely hates that one time?_

_When she used to call you ?Hah.I dare you to do it IN FRONT of her herself,or May here will have some fun with somone named..Birch?_

_Enjoy.-H_

_'_'DAMMIT!''I heard Drew yell.

''THAT GIRL IS FUCKING CRAZY MAN!SHE CALLS ME MR. DREW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!''

The guys laughed and Gary got out a camera.

''Go on Mr. Drew.''

We headed out to where Brianna was,at the mall and Drew was still nervous about it.

''What if May hears?''

''She won' on or else May and Birch will be an item.''

Drew clenched his teeth and went to Brianna.

''What is it ?''

He stood on a planter box and yelled,

''I LOVE BRIANNA DAWSON!''

the girl practically ran away as fast as he could,and I couldn't blame him.

Our phones buzzed again.

_Well does have can you guess who's next?Pauly dear,your next.I'd like you to you do that dear?In front of Ursula Huffington?She is basically the girl of your dreams right?Cry in front of her,or else troublesome here is gonna get it._

_Mwuah,-H_

I clenched my teeth in anger.

''What is she talking about?''Ash asked.

''Ursala Huffington freaking loves to make me cry ever since our 'd push me and call me names and i would freaking DAMMIT I DONT WANNA LIVE THAT LIFE AGAIN!''

''Well you better do it Pauly,or else troublesome gets it.''Drew teased.

I walked over to Ursela's mansion while I could feel the guys' smirks behind.

That's right,she lives in a has the dumbest pink curls and I would see her

making fun of troublesome.I got my crying powder at the ready.I knocked on the door.

''Paul eh?Haven't seen you in-''

Then the fake tears came out.

''Eh?Paul?HA-HAHAHHHAHAHAAHHA!''

I heard her laugh so much like when we were little.

''OH PAUL YOU HAVENT CHANGED A BIT!''

I walked away in anger.

''Hey Pau-''

'DON' A WORD.''

You better be okay was for you.

I could see her blue eyes and navy dark hair and that white hat she wears.

I miss you.


End file.
